Superman (Video Games)
Superman is the main hero of his video games, based on his original comic book incineration. His goals are mixed, but mostly involve protecting the city of Metropolis and the world from criminals and villains. ''Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe'' Sometime prior to the main events of the game, Superman defeated the galactic despot Darkseid and stopped him from destroying the city of Metropolis, thwarting his invasion plans for Earth. Superman sent Darkseid crashing into the city street of Metropolis, and confronted a nearby Lex Luthor for his part in the invasion, Luthor having allied with Darkseid. When Darkseid attempted to escape via a Boom Tube, Superman used his heat vision to blast him, though this caused the Boom Tube to destabilize and explode with Darkseid inside it, seemingly killing the god once and for all. After Darkseid's apparent death, he turned over Lex Luthor to the authorities. Shortly after, during the merging of the two universes, Superman's powers began to weaken due to the magical nature of the merging. He went to his Fortress of Solitude to try and recover, but was soon attacked and imprisoned by Sub-Zero in ice. Wonder Woman soon defeated Sub-Zero and freed Superman. After hearing that Darkseid may still be alive, he returned to Metropolis, only to encounter Scorpion, who was looking for Kitana. Though Superman didn't understand his intentions, Scorpion battled and defeated Superman thanks to a combination of Superman's weakened powers and Scorpion's magical based abilities. Superman later encountered Lex Luthor, who escaped justice thanks to a lack of evidence, now allied with Catwoman, The Joker, and Deathstroke, along with Captain Marvel, who informed them of Darkseid's transformation into Dark Kahn due to the merging of the universe that accidentally occurred when Superman defeated Darkseid. Though Superman and Luthor were momentarily possessed by the Kombat Rage after Luthor blamed Superman for the situation, Captain Marvel calmed them down and the heroes and villains were forced to team up to defeat Dark Kahn. Superman later went to the Fortress of Solitude once again, this time with Green Lantern, where they encountered Shang Tsung and Liu Kang. Superman faced Shang Tsung, but was ultimately defeated by the revitalized sorcerer. He and the other heroes and villains soon used the portal in Jax and Sonya's Special Forces base to be taken to Apokolips, which was now in complete chaos, having merged with the other dimension Outworld. They soon found Raiden and the other Kombatants, who challenged them to Mortal Kombat. However, Dark Kahn soon arrived and everyone lost control, succumbing to the Kombat Rage. After a huge battle, neither side won and Superman and Lex Luthor soon turn against one another, blaming one another for Dark Kahn's creation. Superman defeated Luthor, but was interrupted by Batman, who had regained control of himself from the Kombat Rage, pleading with the Man of Steel not to kill Luthor. Superman refused to listen and battled the Dark Knight. Though Batman was defeated, he managed to reach out to his friend and this allowed Superman to regain control of himself, momentarily freeing him from the Kombat Rage. Superman then went to Dark Kahn's merged fortress to confront the abomination and amend his mistake in helping create it. He encountered Raiden and after a decisive battle, they realized that neither one was siding with Dark Kahn and worked together to defeat him, resulting in Dark Kahn's destruction which separated the two universes. Superman stood in Darkseid's throne room on the restored Apokolips and as his allies and enemies gathered around him, they saw the warlord Shao Kahn had been left in Darkseid's place, though he lacked any of the power he once possessed. Superman then imprisoned Shao Kahn in the Phantom Zone. ''DC Universe Online'' Born on the planet Krypton but raised on Earth, Superman is Earth's greatest champion. Willing to always offer a helping hand and to ensure that truth and justice was upheld against selfishness, his shining example of heroic effort is one that many other heroes aspire towards and one that many villains loath with disdain. While he is almost invulnerable and gifted with a veritable arsenal of super powers; including super strength, super speed, endurance, flight, heat vision, X-ray vision, telescopic vision, freeze breath, and ultra-acute hearing, Superman's greatest wish is to be able to walk amongst the people of Earth as equals. Only kryptonite and magic can weaken the Man of Steel so long as he is under Earth's yellow sun. ''Injustice: Gods Among Us'' Story Mode In the mainstream DC universe, Superman battles Ares, the God of War, in the skies above Metropolis as the rest of the Justice League battle Sinestro and Black Adam while the Titans handle some of Batman's rogues at the Watchtower, with Lex Luthor revealed to be behind the madness. Superman subdues Ares, allowing Wonder Woman and Aquaman to bind his hands. Superman tries to leave for the Watchtower to stop Luthor when Doomsday lands behind him. Clark tries to tackle the beast but is easily backhanded aside. When Doomsday is knocked from the skies thanks to the combined efforts of Green Lantern and Wonder Woman, taking a de-powered Black Adam with him, Superman quickly flies the beast into space before it can attack Green Arrow and The Flash. When Batman contacts Superman for a report, Superman replies that it's over, and he is taking Doomsday into "very deep space" at Batman's suggestion. The Man of Steel is absent when the League attempts to prevent the Joker from devastating Metropolis with a nuclear device provided to him by Luthor as a contingency plan and transported to the alternate Earth. The main universe Clark is next seen speaking with the Flash and Cyborg as they try to find out what happened to the missing League members and Batman, with Superman assuring them they will find their missing friends. Later, Superman learns that their Wonder Woman, Green Lantern, Aquaman, Batman and the Joker have all been transported to a parallel dimension as well as Cyborg's and the Flash's safe plan to pull them back to their world using a modified Cosmic Treadmill. Clark oversees Cyborg and Flash's work on the Cosmic Treadmill and their first test on it. When the treadmill begins to go haywire, Superman orders Cyborg to shut it down, but it is too late and Cyborg is pulled into the parallel dimension. Clark and the Flash discuss repairs for the modified Cosmic Treadmill. Superman urges Barry to keep trying as it may be their friends only way home. With the situations of Gotham and Metropolis looking grimmer by the minute, the duplicate Batman tries to convince his alternate that they need to bring his Superman over to even the odds. Though at first alternate Batman refuses, wary of a second Superman in his world, the duplicate convinces him (After a brawl) and the alternate Batman uses the device he had created to bring the first duplicates over to bring the true heroic Man of Steel to their world to finally end his villainous counterpart's madness. Clark is quickly brought up to speed over the situation and decides to help the Batmen save as many lives as possible before taking on his fallen counterpart after being told about what happen in his counterpart's world, especially the world's Lois. He also notes Doomsday will be tricky and decides to force that inevitable fight elsewhere. When he asks the alternate Batman if there is anything else, Bruce only tells him that it is good to have him back. Superman quickly speeds off to Gotham, and stops Black Adam from crushing Aquaman under a car. Superman orders Adam to stop and to return to his kingdom in Kahndaq. Adam responds by attacking Clark but is easily pushed back by a single punch. Black Adam begins throwing cars at Superman, taunting his weakness and claiming that his counterpart based his regime on his own kingdom in Kahndaq and that he allowed no insurrections. Despite Adam's claims that his power equals Clark's, Superman overcomes the fallen champion of mortals, proclaiming the evil of the regime must end. Adam attempts one final attack only to be frozen by Superman's freeze breath. Deciding Adam is contained, he turns to stop the other battles when Sinestro viciously strikes him over and over again with a powerful mace construct. The heroic Man of Steel is seemingly felled by the alien warlord but reveals he completely dodged the attacks with his speed. Superman then easily strips Sinestro of his ring and powers before he manages to convince the alternate Hal Jordan to peacefully remove and hand over his own ring. Clark smiles, knowing that the alternate Hal made a right choice. Clark quickly flies to Metropolis and freezes the alternate Aquaman's tidal wave with his freeze breath and throws the icy wave out of the city, stopping his attack on several soldiers. When Aquaman challenges Superman to take on the might of Atlantis, Clark reveals his backup in the form of the turned Amazons, lead by his world's Wonder Woman. As the Amazons and Atlanteans battle in the streets of Metropolis, Clark and the alternate Arthur duel, with the latter proclaiming he is not wanted here. Superman overcomes Arthur and acknowledges that while he may not be wanted, he is clearly needed. Returning to Diana, he is informed of the Atlanteans retreat and tells her to begin helping with rescue and recovery. The two exchange some friendly banter and Clark prepares to tell her something else when he is struck by a Regime vehicle and knocked through several buildings. Clark is confronted by the mind-controlled Doomsday and the two engage in a brutal battle, though the monster dominates Clark with little effort. With no other choice, Superman tackles Doomsday into the skies, flying himself and the struggling beast into the atmosphere and then crashes both of them into this world's Fortress of Solitude. Doomsday recovers first and stands over a winded Clark, breathing with anticipation, "I live to kill you." Clark rises up and tells Doomsday he will live disappointed, and the two battle in the Fortress. Despite the monster having once killed him before, Superman overcomes the ancient Kryptonian nightmare and sends it into the Phantom Zone to be safely contained. Exhausted but far from finished, Clark suddenly looks up and sees the evil Kal-El slowly floating down towards him. Kal-El is not surprised to see his duplicate, stating he knew they would bring him here eventually and says that Clark does not belong. Clark declares that his obligations don't end at the borders of his own dimension. Kal-El proclaims he is this world's savior and that he protects it. When Clark asks if his 'protection' is destruction, Kal-El retorts that 'disobedient children' will be punished. Clark is shocked, trying to remind his alternate that they are not gods and that they don't decide who lives and who dies. Kal-El rants that the decision became his when the Joker turned him into a weapon of mass destruction. Clark understands what Kal-El lost but the corrupted Kryptonian only sees his judgment, and not his condolence. Kal-El suddenly darkly states, "After I've killed you, I'll bring Lois here. When she sees how I've protected this world, she'll-" But Clark interrupts: "She'll be afraid and disgusted." Kal-El doesn't care, stating she'll be alive again. Clark tries to tell him that Lois' death doesn't justify his actions but Kal-El snarls, "He stole her from me!" Clark sees that his alternate will not be reminded of their morals and he cannot let him continue this. Deciding he must defeat Kal-El to not only return this world's freedom and save his own Lois from his mad doppelganger's clutches, the twin last sons of Krypton commence their final battle within the Fortress. Though their battle is fierce and the two Supermen are equally matched, with Kal-El arguing he saved this world, Clark overcomes his alternate and declares his reign is over. Kal-El attempts one last assault with his heat vision but Clark deflects it with a blast of his own, blinding Kal-El for a moment, allowing Clark to tackle his alternate and beat him into submission. Clark proclaims that Kal-El will no longer terrorize the people of this earth, though the fallen Superman retorts that all they understand is fear and that his duplicate will one day learn that. Clark's friends and the alternate Batman arrive in the Fortress to stand over the defeated Kal-El. Kal looks to Bruce and proclaims that Batman will have to kill him. Bruce refuses though, saying there has been enough killing. Over the next several weeks, Kal-El's generals are arrested, his One Earth government dismantled and democracy restored thanks to the efforts of the duplicates and the good Superman. The alternate Batman and Clark discuss their efforts of repairing the world, with Bruce saying the people need to feel in control. When Clark asks what will happen to this world's Superman, Batman reveals he and his accomplices will stand trial for their crimes. Clark notes to himself that his alternate was right. If he had been in the same position, he might have done the same thing, admitting he is not sure what he is truly capable of. Batman tells him for his world's sake he never finds out. As the two turn and walk away, the alternate Batman reminds him that if he ever loses it, he will come for him. Clark chuckles and tells him to get in line. Navigation Category:Male Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Outright Category:Injustice Heroes Category:Brutes Category:Elementals Category:Big Good Category:Paragon Category:The Icon Category:Reporters Category:One-Man Army Category:Wrathful Category:Hope Bringer Category:Role Models Category:Aliens Category:Fighter Category:Famous Category:Successful Category:Protectors Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Immortals Category:Selfless Category:Loyal Category:Superheroes Category:Justice League Members Category:Cosmic Entity Category:Lawful Good Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Sympathetic Category:Mortal Kombat Heroes Category:Crossover Heroes